The end is where we begin
by Lula182
Summary: My first fanfic, please let know what you think. Set after xmen 3. Three years after the Alcatraz Island incident, the once x-men are now only dedicated teachers and they still struggle to work as team without getting their personal lives in the way. The arrival of a new student and the return of old enemies, leads the team to get back in action.
1. A new school year begins

**AN: My first fan fic, please let me know what you think, in the next chapter I'm planning to show what other characters are up to, and then a major event I'm open to suggestions and opinions, thank you :)**

* * *

**A new school year begins**

"Mom... I'm going to be late!" yelled a girl from the front yard. Her skin was olive, she had long black wavy hair and dark brown eyes, and she didn't look pleased.

"We're coming" said a female voice from the house

"Kathleen did you say goodbye to your brother?" Asked a woman with similar characteristics to the girl in the front yard.

"I haven't" Kathleen said in a low voice "I'm going right now"

Kathleen realized that this was the last time she would enter into her house for a couple months. She was leaving to study and live at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters in North Salem, New York. Kathleen was very excited. She had wanted to join the school since she found out it was a special place for people like her, but unfortunately because of the public release of its existence, the amount of students increased and now cups were limited. This year she has finally got a space for her and her younger brother, Derrick.

Kathleen Brooks grew up in an all mutant family. They were all mutants except for her dad Matt. Her older brother Tom was one too, but he took the cure.

When Kathlen started to have her first manifestation of her powers, her mother explained everything to her and taught her how to try to control them. Even though she grew up in a supporting family. Kay and her family still had to keep it a secret from other people so they can be safe. After the Alcatraz Island incident mutants were exposed and given rights, but Kathlen and her family were still careful around humans.

"Tom, are you in the kitchen?" Kay asked

"Yeah, I'm right here" - said a young man around his twenties with black hair and hazel eyes

"I just came to say goodbye, we're leaving now… are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah, you know I can't. I have a lot of things to do today"- said Tom

"Ok, then. I'll see you in thanksgiving I guess" – said Kathleen a little hurt

Kathleen hugged her brother briefly, she smiled at him a left him there. There was nothing else she could tell him, things weren't the same since he took the cure. They used to be very close when they were younger, now they barely talk to each other. For Kathleen his brother was a coward. Every time she saw him, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that if her brother never accepted being a mutant, then he never accepted her, or her mom or her younger brother.

Kathleen entered the car, with a sad look on her face. In a second she remembered all the good times she had spent with her family in that house, but she then remembered she was about to begin a new chapter in her life.

"We're set Matt. Let's go!" Said Kathleen and she smiled while looking how they started to distance from her house.

* * *

Logan was in the balcony of the main office staring at the school that he has been directing next to Storm for 3 years now. Nothing was the same without the professor, Cyclops and Jean, but they tried to continue Charles' mission, that it was helping young mutants to understand their abilities. While their job as teachers continued, the X-men were a different thing.

The Government had agreed to support the school and the mutant community in general, if the Xmen never act again without the authorization of the President. Since the incident on Alcatraz Island, even though the Xmen helped to stop Phoenix and Magneto, all the authorities were still scared that a group of people have more power than them so they considered the Xmen were a danger to the people, and they weren't allowed to intervene in any situation. If they did they would become enemies and not heroes.

Logan didn't want to agree to those terms, but Storm persuaded him. Since it was the only way they would be able to keep the school. For Logan despite all the new laws and the financial support the world was still the same, they still hate them for being mutants.

"There you are" said Kitty Pryde

"Here I am" said Logan still looking to the basketball court

"Are you excited about starting a new year?"

"Of course I am, can't you see my excitement?" Said Logan turning to Kitty a faking a smirk

"Come on, new students, fresh innocent kids that you can make their lives a living hell"

"Well, if you put it like that, that kind of cheers me up"

"Of course it does! Now come on, they are starting to arrive, Bobby is getting everything ready"

The two former Xmen, now teachers walked down the stairs to encounter Bobby and Peter, who were getting all the registration forms ready. Meanwhile Storm was in the main entrance welcoming the kids from the previous year and the new ones

"By the way where's Warren? He should be helping us out" - said Kitty

"Kitty, you know how he is, too many people makes him uncomfortable" said Bobby

"Yeah working also makes him uncomfortable" said Logan

They all laugh

"He just went to stretch his wings for a little while" Bobby added

* * *

Kathlen arrived at the school; she said goodbye to her mom and dad. She looked around a saw there were also other students arriving, greeting each other, talking. She wondered how many were in the same situation as she was, being completely new in a place is always awkward. As she direct toward the entrance she saw on the ground what appears to be a giant bird shadow, when she looked up, she realized it was a young blonde man with big white wings, he landed a couple of meters from her, not even looking around him, he immediately entered the building.

_"It's going to be an interesting year"_. Thought Kay as she realized that he was shirtless, and heard the giggles from a group of girls nearby her.

Kathleen approached the registration counter led by Bobby

"Hello, I'm here to register"

The young man raised his eyes from the papers he was reading and saw a pretty girl with dark eyes looking at him. Her eyes reminded him of someone else but he couldn't tell who.

"Oh hi, yeah, of course. I'm Bobby what's your full name?"

"Kathleen Brooks"

"And how old are you?"

"16"

"Oh here's your file. I think I've seen you before. Have we met?"

"I don't think so …. Maybe you have seen my photo. I applied to enter here the last couple of years"

"Yeah, it's probably that, sorry cups have been limited"

"It's ok I know. I'm just glad this year my brother and I made it"

"You have been much persisted why is that?"

"I really want to develop the full potential of my powers and of course learn how to control them better, and also perhaps being an xmen" – said Kay with a big smile on her face

"You do know that unfortunately xmen are no longer active" said Bobby with sorrow

"I know, but still we should train I mean someday there's going to be a dangerous situation people are going to need be saved and we must be ready for it."

"I admire your enthusiasm" - said Bobby with a smirk and gave her a blink

Kathleen giggled

"Wait with the others until I finish the registration, so I can take you for a welcome tour ok?"

"Sounds perfect!" Said Kathleen as she left the counter

A few meters from them, Kitty was sitting in another counter witnessing the situation

"What was that?" Said Kitty obviously upset

"What was what?" Said Bobby surprised

"You…. Flirting with the new one"

"I wasn't flirting, wait, are you jealous?"

Kitty didn't answer

Bobby continued

"Because you have no right to be jealous, you were the one who thought that you and me together … was just wrong" -

"That, doesn't have to anything with this, I'm just concerned 'cause she's obviously younger than you, and you'll be her teacher that's all!" -

"You seriously think I'll take advantage of her? Did you lose focus again and hit a wall instead of run through it?" -

"So funny Bobby, forget it!" Said Kitty as she walks away

Kitty felt angry, but she knew she shouldn't. Bobby was right. She was the one who decided that they couldn't be together. His feelings for Bobby only grew stronger after they kissed a little before the Alcatraz Island incident, but when Rogue returned they just decided to forget about that night. And Kitty would have forgotten about Bobby, if Rogue hadn't suddenly left the mansion and therefore breaking up with Bobby. After Rogue departed Bobby was devastated and Kitty was there to comfort him. They grew closer and sparks appeared again. But Kitty felt that she only would be a replacement for Rogue, and she didn't' want that. So she decided to just end it before it began, although the feelings didn't fade away and today's incident was a proof of that.

* * *

Pyro was flicking through the channels, watching nothing in particular. He was bored; he's been bored since Magneto vanished after the Alcatraz incident. After that night when he was defeated by his former friend Iceman, he swore he would seek revenge, but alone he just didn't know where to start.

Pyro wasn't thinking in any in particular he was just staring at the TV, until something on it caught his attention.

"Breaking news: There has been an explosion in a grocery store in downtown, the number of deaths hasn't been specified yet, but it's believed the cause of this incident was a mutant. The man was the only person found alive and his body was glowing. He said he doesn't remember anything, but that he couldn't have done since he took the cure three years ago.

Another possible cause of the explosion hasn't been found, so that let experts to believe that the "cure" discovered by Worthington industries had an expiration date. We're still trying to contact Mr. Worthington, until then this is all the information the authorities have given us. We'll be back to our regular programming now.

Pyro's mouth dropped while he was hearing the news, once the breaking news finished he smiled.

"They're back!"


	2. Back to basics

**A/N:** So I don't know if people like this or not, but I'll continue writing anyway, it would be nice If I get some feedback, suggestions or opinions. I know there's a lot of talking and little action, but I think it's important to settle where the characters are over three years, I promise action is coming and maybe a little romance, please let me know if you like it :)

* * *

Three years have passed since Pyro last saw Magneto or Mystique, before Jean Grey went all crazy. He managed to escape without being seen by either the xmen or the soldiers. He went on hiding for a while, until he found out that he was presumed dead. After that he didn't worry too much about his whereabouts. The fact that he wasn't being chased made his life easier, but boring.

During these three years he became a thief to get the things he needed to survive, he never did big assaults, so he wouldn't be noticed by the media. On one occasion he tried to rob into a bar, what seemed to be a bar. To his surprise, it was a clandestine gambling club for mutants, the owner Jack saw what he can do, recognize him as a follower of Magneto and offered him a job as a security guard.

Pyro went to live with Jack's nephew and niece, Wanda and Pietro, under the condition he would teach them how to control their abilities and of course use them in the advantage of his business.

Now with the new information that mutants who took the cure were getting their powers back, it was time for him to search for his old friends.

* * *

The first couple of weeks Kathlen was still trying to adjust her new home, her new life. It was the first time she was away from home and although she brought her brother Derrick with her, he preferred to mess around the school, making jokes to people, getting in trouble than to spend time with her, which is normal for a kid of his age.

Despite feeling a little homesick, Kathlen was grateful to be in the school, not only because she would learn more about her abilities, but also because she got the chance to make new friends, like her roommates Lila Cheney and Jeanne Beaubler and of course Bobby, who from the start has been nothing but nice to her, for much Kitty dismay. Kay didn't have that much intimacy with Bobby so she could ask him, what happen between him and Kitty, but she definitely could tell that she gets upset every time Bobby and she are talking.

Despite that drama, Kathlen was enjoying her classes,, she doesn't love that much the pain from all the workout but she knows that's necessary, especially if she wants to be part of the Xmen one day, although the physical training is different now, since they do normal exercises, sometimes defensive exercises, but never offensives, that was part of the deal, the school was not a boot camp.

"I hope today Storm won't make it to class" said a girl with pallid skin as she passed a hand through her brown hair

"Lila, she lives here, how could she not make it?" Said a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes

"Well, I don't know Jeanne, she could have snuck out with Logan, I know there's something between those two"

"Yeah I don't think Logan is involve with anybody or anything at all" said Kay

The three girls were laughing strongly, when someone came into the classroom, they suddenly stopped

"Good Morning kids, I'm afraid Storm and Logan had to leave to Washington, so you' won't be having any classes today, also Storm said that you had questions about the homework you could ask me, does anybody have any doubts?"

All the girls in the classroom have been in a trance, just staring at the handsome blonde guy in front of them, Warren has been in charge of some classes of the younger kids, so this was the first time he entered into Kay's classroom.

It was James Proudstar who brought the girls back from their trance

"No, I don't think we have any doubts, so we can go now?"

"Yeah of course, classes dismissed"

"Thank you!" Said James and he added. "Oh God Kay behave yourself you're drooling"

Kathlen turned to James and gave her the nastiest look she could have given to him, her face was all red, and she just lay down in her seat.

"_She wasn't drooling, James is such an idiot how could he embarrass her like that_"

Kathlen thought and she didn't even dare to look at Warren she only heard the laughs from the rest of the class and an expression of pain from James when Lila who was behind him have just kicked him.

It was true she did have a slight crush on Warren Worthington, but who didn't in the school; he was gorgeous, with his eyes as blue as the sky, his shining blonde hair, his well-built body, and of course those beautiful white wings of his.

Kathleen needed to be honest, it wasn't a slight crush, it was a big crush. She woke up every morning at 6am just to see him train in the basketball court, and every time she runs into him in the hallways her mind goes blank. She was just happy on seeing from the distance, because she knows that "He only dates models, aspiring actresses and heiresses" his own best friend Bobby once told her that, so she knew she didn't stand a chance, he would never date a simple student younger than him.

And now thanks to James, he was aware of her affections, well he would be if he even knew her name.

Warren left the classroom, ignoring the little situation that took place a couple of seconds ago.

"You're so dead" said Kathlen

A bolt of light started to come from her hand, and he raised it directly to James

"Whoa, relax no powers need to be involve in our little dispute, have you not learn anything from Ethics?"

"Shut up!"

Kathlen throw an electrical blast at James, but he evaded with his high-speed

James jumped at an incredible speed through the seats and directed to the door

"It's our day off; I'm really not looking for trouble today, rain check?" Once he said that he just disappeared

* * *

Storm and Wolverine's trip to Washington would have been faster if they had gone on their jet, but the use of it was forbidden by the government. They also tried to take "Cerebro" away, but Logan refused, he said it was a sanctuary for their former leader, and that nobody was going to use it, the same happened to the danger room, this one was no longer used either.

On their way to Washington Logan thought about the changes of the last couple of years, it was true that after the Alcatraz Island incident, new laws were installed that penalized any act of discrimination against mutants, and others that recognize mutants the same rights as humans, but he knew humans were still afraid of them. Especially the government, they aren't comfortable that they are more powerful than them, that's why they limited their actions, they forbidden the xmen, the jet, danger room, everything that could mean a way to attack them was forbidden.

Logan in some way understood their fear, but humans have ways to hurt them too, and they aren't being controlled like them. And now that the president's run was going to end, he didn't know what new situations they could face. They were two new candidates: one gave his word, to support the now installed laws in favor of mutants, but the other one have mentioned in his many speeches that those laws were established without the opinion of the people, and that if he was elected he would make sure, that the majority of humans agree with these laws, Logan realized that this candidate it was going to give them trouble.

Logan was brought back to reality when he felt Storm moving his arm

"What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No really, I was caught on something else, what were you saying?"

"I asked you, if you think it was a good idea to leave the school in charge of the kids?

"They aren't kids anymore Storm, they changed three years ago, we all did"

"I know"

Storm kept quiet for a while, she knew what Logan means with those words that he still couldn't move on about the loss of his friends specially Jean, the woman he loved.

"Don't worry Storm they would be fine, Bobby, Kitty, Peter and even Warren know how to handle the students, and they are ready to face any situation, they're x-men"

"X-men don't longer exist, Logan"

"If we are together, and if we fight for the same thing, x-men exist, maybe we don't battle on the streets, but we still follow Xavier's ideal, and while we do that, we're xmen. Storm many changes are coming, and I'm afraid that now more than ever we need to be together as a team"

"I feel like you know something I don't"

"No, but we do need to be ready to defend ourselves and not only with words"

"The best defense is a good offense"

Logan smiled at her, and continued looking to the widow of the plane, begging that it would land soon.


	3. You again

**A/N: Hey everybody, here's the new chapter. Just a little explanation, from now the story seems to focus on a lot of people, but I'm gonna make Bobby, Kathlen, Warren, Kitty the principal characters with a little bit more of Logan an Pyro. As you get to see in this chapter I'm going with a Kitty/Bobby pairing, as for the others I'm still working out on that one. For the main plot, is gonna be for now how they handle the fact that the cure didn't work for everybody, I'm planning the big return of the brotherhood. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

One month has passed since the reports of mutants getting back their powers, and Pyro was sure that his ex-comrades have gotten their powers back as well, so he started to look for them, with the hope of getting the brotherhood back and finally get his revenge. But finding Erick and Mystique was harder than he thought. Erik was on the list of most wanted by the FBI, so it was best for him to disappear.

Mystique on the other hand wasn't wanted, since she gave information about Magneto¡s plans, but Pyro thought she was still upset so she probably didn't want to be found by either him or Erik.

Pyro was deep in his thoughts when suddenly heard the door knock

When he opened the door, he immediately raised his hands with a fireball ready to shoot.

"I knew you have missed me" said a male voice

Pyro threw him a fireball but he evaded it so easily and who appear to be Iceman, turned into a woman with blue skin and red short hair

"I could have killed you!"

"Never, but calm down boy, I just thought it would be fun"

"Since, when have you got a sense of humor?"

"Since I was left alone naked on a trailer, with nowhere to go, and no one to help me"

Pyro couldn't help to look at his feet, Mystique was his friend and he should have said something to Erik, but he didn't, it came to his mind that maybe she was there to seek revenge and he took his lighter out of his pocket.

"You don't need that, if I wanted you dead, you would have been a lot time ago" said Mystique as she took a look around the house

"Then why are you here?, how did you find me?"

"You were looking for me, weren't you?, so I decided to stop by and say hello, for old times sake" she said with a mischievous look

"How did you know I was looking for you? "

"Boy, I'm always one step ahead. So why did you want to find me? To help Erik, perhaps?" Mystique stepped closer to Pyro looking menacing; she was so close now that he could hear her breath.

"No, I'm not helping him, I don't know where he is!" Pyro took a step back and started flicking his lighter

Mystique just looked at him, she knew he was telling the truth

Pyro broke the silence

"Look, when I saw on the news that the mutants who took the cure, were getting their powers back, all I could think was, that it was now possible to be reunited again, to bring the brotherhood back. But now I realized that Erik really hurt you, so did I and besides. Magneto is nowhere to be found, so I guess it's worthless anyway"

"Not worthless, yes the old man is gone, but it's better that way, he only used us, we only did what he told us to, we were just chess pieces for him to play with. But now I'm back, and you and I can start a new alliance. If I need your help with something you will help me, if you need mine I'll help you, no questions ask"

"Well, actually it wouldn't be just you and me; I'm the tutor of two teens now if you can say it like that"

"Mutants, I presume"

"Of course" said Pyro as he walked to the stairs, and yelled: "Wanda, Pietro can you please come down for a minute?"

"So polite" said Mystique with a smirk

Wanda came down first; she was beautiful. She was tall, slim with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes

"Hello" said Wanda smiling

"Wanda this is Mystique, an old friend of mine, she will be staying with us"

"Nice to meet you, is Mystique your real name?"

"It is" said Mystique with a severe tone. "So Wanda, what can you do?"

"Oh, I can alternate reality, but it's not at will it's more like a probability thing" said Wanda intimidated

"Interesting"

Nobody saw Pietro came down the stairs, they just saw him when he was in front of Mystique extending his hand and checking her out form head to toes.

"Hello, I'm Pietro" said a handsome tall man with silver hair and blue eyes.

"I think it's clear what you can do, right?" Pietro gave her a blink

"Well, I think we're done with introductions, twins go back to whatever you were doing, Mystique is going to help me with something" said Pyro as he gave Mystique a deep look, and she moved her head as a sign of understanding.

* * *

Bobby was going through some papers in the main office. Storm and Wolverine have left them in charge of the students, he couldn't believe how much he has changed in the last couple of years. He went from student to teacher, although he missed practicing in the danger room, he really enjoys teaching and spending time with the younger students.

He remembered what Kathlen had told him the first day of classes, that they should be ready for any situation that might need the x-men, he had been thinking about it for a while now. Maybe they could start using the danger room again, but he then remembered that, that suggestion would cause too much controversy on their team. He was writing something down when he heard a scream, he immediately ran to where the sound came from. He found Kitty holding an unconscious young girl in her arms.

"What happened?" said Bobby scared

"I was teaching it to control her ability, she was doing it , I went to check on the others and I found her like that" said Kitty desperate

"She's the telepath, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know Bobby I just left her a couple of seconds"

"It's ok, It was an accident Kitty calm down, we'll take her to the nursery" said Bobby trying to make Kitty feel better

Bobby and Kitty took the girl to the nursery, and told the rest of the kids to go to their rooms. Once they got there, the nurse, Annie, asked what happened. Kitty explained that she is not sure why the girl collapsed. The former x-men left the girl with Annie, and waited outside.

"Kitty, wasn't Warren supposed to help you with that class?"

"He was supposed to, he said he had to go to tell another class a message from Storm, but he never returned"

"So, he left you alone with all the kids" said Bobby getting angry

"I know what you're thinking; it's not only his fault. I shouldn't have gone through the class alone. I just never thought something could go wrong"

"No, Kitty, we always give excuses for Warren's behavior, but not anymore. Today's incident might not have been serious but it could have been, and it happened because Warren wasn't doing his job" once he said this Bobby started walking to the exit

Kitty grabbed his arm trying to calm him down

"Just slow down a bit, Warren is your friend don't say anything that might hurt his feelings"

"Do you think he thinks about our feelings Kitty? " Said Bobby with a severe tone, he added "'cause you're scared and worried about that little girl, and he's probably lying on his bed or flying around the campus, not caring about anything as usual" he added "you're gonna get in trouble with that girl's parents and.."

Bobby grabbed softly Kitty's face with his hands, and said "You don't deserve that"

Kitty smiled at feeling Bobby's touch, he then realized his actions and pulled back.

Bobby left the room obviously upset, not only he was worried about the little girl, but he also felt bad for Kitty. The girl's parent probably are gonna be hard on her, seeing Kitty suffer just kills him. At these thoughts he couldn't stop blaming Warren for not being there when he had to.

* * *

please review :)


	4. Confrontations

**A/N: Hey I corrected some mistakes I had on the other chapters, I hope this one doesn't have too many. I don't know if people are actually reading it, it would be nice if you let me know, thanks**

Bobby found Warren landing on the balcony of the main office. During the time he was supposed to be helping Kitty, he had decided to go out and stretch his wings. Bobby was very mad at Warren for not being there for Kitty. He confronted Warren for not only this incident but all the other times he had skipped doing what he was assigned to do. Warren only listened in silence, he didn't see what was the big deal, it was an accident, accidents happen.

"The reason why you're so upset, it's because your little girlfriend is gonna get in trouble" said Warren in a mocking tone

"Did you really just say that?" said Bobby almost yelling "Warren, a girl is hurt. And yes Kitty is gonna get in trouble, but so are you, 'cause this all your fault"

Bobby glance at Warren expecting that he would defend himself again, but he didn't say anything,

"It's like you don't want to be here, if that's so, then just leave, we're not holding you back" Bobby added

"I do want to be here" said Warren trying to convince himself more than Bobby

"Then, what, you don't want to be a teacher?. Do you prefer to be a student?. Or you just prefer being nothing to us, cause you are definitely behaving like you're not even our friend" said Bobby with a disappointed look on his face.

Warren continued staring at Bobby in silence

"You know what, I'm done with you" said Bobby as he walked away

Bobby's words had made him think once again why was he still in the school. He could go wherever he wanted to, he could also go back to live with his father, but the last thought made him sick. Warren did like to live there, he cared about Bobby and the others, but it was just hard for him to get used to be under someone else orders. He just wanted to be free like a bird. Besides the main reason his father donates to the school, is because he lives there, if he leaves, the money also leaves with him.

Warren left the main office; he decided to go to the library so he wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the day. He entered the room, it seemed to be empty. He started looking through the shelves for something interesting, he grabbed a copy of "Origin of species" he took a step back when he saw in the other side of the shelf another pair of eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was alone" said the blonde man

"It's ok" said a voice who turns up to be Kathlen's

Warren saw the girl in front of him, her petite figure made her see so young and fragile, but somehow her dark eyes made him think she wasn't as fragile as it seems. He then recognized her from Storm's class, she was the girl who was supposed to be drooling over him.

"Oh, you're the drooling girl" said Warren with a smirk

"I'm not.. I wasn't " Kathlen stuttered, she wasn't planning on speaking to The Warren Worthington less to be speaking of her recent embarrassing situation to him.

"Don't feel bad, I know what effect I cause on girls" said Warren in a very cocky tone

"What?"

Something clicked on Kathlen, she never expected for Warren being so arrogant.

"Yeah, I know girls hit walls when I pass by. They pretend they are training when I'm training just to be around, they try to transfer into the little kids' classes, I know all their tactics, don't worry, I'm used to them"

"Do you really think that highly of yourself?" said Kathlen as she walked to the same side of the shelf where Warren was standing

"I don't think, it's the truth, or don't tell you haven't done any of those things or others just to be around me?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but haven't. And you know what yes maybe girls at this school are crazy about you. Maybe I was one of them until I ran into you here, but you know why they want you, because they don't know you. They only see the pretty package you got, but that's all, they don't know who arrogant and cocky you are. And they don't know that because you never talk to anybody of the students here."

Kathlen took a deep breath she couldn't believe she had just said all those things to Warren, and she was far from over.

"Bobby was right; you're selfish and spoiled"

"Bobby said that to you? Warren asked looking hurt, not by Kathlen's previous words, but the ones Bobby had said to her.

"He didn't say it like that, but he told me all the times you had let them down. Selfish, arrogant and spoiled is my personal conclusion" said Kathlen imitating the smirk Warren had given her earlier.

"Watch your words, you know nothing little girl" said Warren as took a step closer to Kathlen pointing at her

"Might be true, but I do know, that I haven't done anything to you, and you were a complete jerk to me, and I'm sure I haven't been the only student you have treated like that"

Kathlen was really mad, but she didn't know what else to say to him, she just let him stand there and she left the room. On the positive side the whole Warren Worthington crush had definitely come to an end.

* * *

"Wow, I sense some bad energy around you" said Lila as Kathlen walked into their room

"That's not your ability Lila" said Kathlen with a severe tone

"No, but I have eyes, and you're obviously upset, what happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it, really"

"You know, I can spend all day nagging you until you tell me, or you can just do it now" said Lila with a smirk

"Fine, but not here. We have a day off, can we just go to the mall or something, I could use the fresh air"

"I was thinking about it too, I have to get a lady like outfit for this thing my mom has at her work over the weekend" she added "I'll tell Jeannie and the rest of the class our plans"

Once said that Lila left the room to find the others. While Kathlen was digesting the fact that she has just yelled at Warren who after all was a teacher and the most important donor of the school.

_"Great, I'm gonna get expelled"_

* * *

The shopping mall was the nearest place to the school where the students could have fun. Kathlen, Lila, Jeannie, James and other students from Kay's class decided to pay a visit to the mall. It was a huge place, it wasn't crowned because it was a Tuesday in the morning, but you could still see some people hanging around.

The students divided in two groups, Kathlen, Jeannie and Lila wanted to look for clothes, and James and the others wanted to go to the food court. Before splitting James thought it would be best to make amends with Kathlen.

"Hey, Kay so Lila told me I shouldn't have said that in front of the entire class. I'm sorry, next time I'll text you my jokes" said James looking like he really meant the words he had just said.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have thrown the electrical blast at you. Look you don't say anything about it to Storm and we're even" said Kathlen with a smile

"Now, that I think about, you put my life at risk. What if I wasn't fast enough, you could.."

"James, cut it out" said Lila in an authority tone

"We're even" said James immediately

The teens laugh and then went separate ways and agree to meet at the food court two hours later.

"Why does James listen to you?" ask Kay to her friend

"He asked me out. I told him I could never date someone who was mean to my friends" said Lila proud of herself.

"Next time, tell him that you could never go out with a guy who doesn't pay dinner to your friends"

The three girls laughed and then entered a big departmental store. They looked around for dresses. Jeannie and Lila decided to try on some clothes, while Kathlen was waiting for them outside the changing room.

"Hey, Kay, could you bring this one, but in a smaller size" said Lila as she threw a blue dress to her friend.

"Do I look like I work here?" said Kathlen catching the dress

"Yes, you do, now go, please" said Lila giggling

Kathlen left the changing room. She started looking around the store for the rest of the blue dress, but she couldn't find them. She ended up in the men's section. She didn't see any workers there, which it was a bit strange, there always some workers nagging at the customers, asking what can they do for you, and stuff like that.

She gave up and decided to return to her friends. On her way to the changing room, she saw a tall blonde man, hiding some sort of artifact between piles of clothes. Kathlen knew that couldn't bring anything good, so she hid behind some perches. She then saw how the man was looking around for someone; he started to flick a lighter he had in his hands nervously. Then a pretty girl with reddish-brown hair approached him and told him something, Kay didn't understand what they were saying, soon they both left.

Kathlen thought they both had left; she started running toward the changing room, so she can get her friends and leave that place. But she didn't make it to her destination, when she was turning to the left, she felt someone grabbing her arm. Then the person held her against a wall by her throat. His hand was warm like he had a fever; the girl realized who the person in front of her was.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the tall blonde man Kay has recently seen.

"John" said Kathlen surprised "You're supposed to be dead"


	5. Trapped

**A/N: Hey thank you for the reviews, I was actually gonna stop writing, but the reviews made me find inspiration again :). So here's the new chapter, let me know what you think of Kay and Pyro interaction.**

Pyro was caught off guard when the girl said his name. This distraction let the opportunity to Kathlen to put her hand in his hand to shock him.

The man back off and let her go. Kathlen started running again, and it seemed like she had lost him. She was waiting behind some hangers, when the fire alarm went off, and the fire sprinkler system started running. Kathlen soon became soaking wet, which meant she couldn't use her ability anymore.

_"He's good_" thought Kathlen

Kathlen tried to find a place where the water couldn't get to her, she managed to get to under the cashier counter. There she tried to use her ability, but it hurt her, it caused her intense pain and a small burned in her hand.

"Come on honey, I just want to know your name, since you already know mine" said Pyro in a playful tone

Kathlen could hear the steps getting closer. She was defenseless against a psycho that wanted to exterminate humans and the mutants who were against him.

"Just come out, so I can ask you some questions and then finish you off" said Pyro while playing with a flame.

He then threw the flame at the counter, where Kathlen was hiding. She immediately came out and was now face to face with John.

"Oh, there you are" said Pyro with a smirk

Kathlen intended to run, but Pyro threw flames around her, creating a circle of flames around her. She looked at her hands, and try to use her ability but the pain was too much. The smoke caused by the flames it was starting to suffocate her.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it" said Kathlen pretending she was brave, when in fact she was terrified.

"How do you know my name?" asked Pyro as he stepped closer to where Kathlen was.

"Well, when you helped release some of the most wanted mutants, and then attack Alcatraz Island with an army. You become well-known on this country"

"Flattering, won't save you sweety" said blinking his eye, he continued "People don't remember me, I died. They forgot my face, my name. Why do you still remember me?" said getting closer to her.

Kathlen suddenly heard her phone ringing, she quickly grabbed it from her pocket, but soon Pyro made the flames disappear and ran to her, taking the phone off her hands. He understood everything when he saw the name and the photo of the person calling.

"Of course, Iceman, you're her friend, or perhaps girlfriend?" said Pyro stepping even closer to her. He knew she still couldn't use her ability.

"And you're mutant, so you're probably a student at Xavier's, isn't that right?"

Kathlen didn't answer, Pyro now closer to her, threaten to burn Kay's face so she would answer.

"Yes, I'm… I'm a student there" Kathlen stuttered afraid of the man in front of her. She continued, scared that maybe her answer didn't satisfy him and she would burn her.

"Bobby told me a couple of weeks ago, about you, and everything that happened three years ago. He showed me a picture of you with him and another girl, named Marie. He said you were dead"

"Well, I'm not as you can see" said Pyro

He moved his hand away from Kathlen's face. He grabbed her by the arm and made her walk into a store room. Kay struggled but, he was stronger than her. In the room he tied her up to a pipe with a rope he found there. He also found a huge bucket use for cleaning that had some water on it, and threw at her, making sure she would be wet enough to not use her ability.

"Now, honey, you're going to call your Bobby. And you're going to tell him, that some bad guys took over the mall and you're trapped, that you need the x-men to come here and save you"

"Why do you want the x-men here?, so you can attack them, they are more that you two, and you already lost against them once" yelled Kathlen at him

"Shut up" Yelled Pyro "You're going to call to make your friends come here to save you and while they're trying to do that. They'll get caught by the special forces, and bye.. Bye x-men, bye bye school"

"No, I won't do it" said Kathlen firmly

"Do it or my friends are going to make sure you never see again your friends of the changing room"

"No, you can't, please" said Kathlen as she tried to untie, but it was worthless

"Then, do what I say"

Pyro dialed Bobby's number, put it on speaker and put in closer to Kathlen , so she could speak

"Hey, Kay, I was worried, are you alright?, there's in the news that there is a hostage situation at the mall, did all the guys get the chance to leave?" asked Bobby

"Bobby, I'm still on the mall"

"What? Are you all still in there?, is anybody hurt?"

"I don't know where the rest are, but they are still in here"

"Wait, so you're not with them, Kay who is doing this?"

"It's the.." Kathlen became quiet when she saw Pyro menacing look

"I don't know who they are, but they have bombs. Bobby, you need to come and save us"

"Kay, we can't go, not as x-men"

"Bobby, please, police won't know how to handle them"

"Are they mutants?"

Kathlen looked at Pyro, not sure of what to answer he moved his head in affirmative answer

"Yes, they are, please. They have Jeannie and Lila" said Kathlen begging

"We are on our way" said Bobby

Pyro gave a triumphant smile, at this Kathlen just wanted to erase that smile off his face, so she did something that she knew probably will cost her friend's life and hers

"Bobby, it's a trap, it's the Brotherhood, don't come, let the police…" Pyro immediately turned the phone off and threw it away.

"You, stupid… stupid girl"

* * *

"Bobby, did any of the kids answer you?" asked Kitty as she entered the living room, where Bobby had just finished his conversation with Kathlen and seem concerned.

"We have to go" said Bobby as he stood up and directed himself to the elevator that led them to the basement where the jet was.

"Wait, what did they say, are they ok?, tell me they're ok"

"Kathlen called, It's the brotherhood, they're back. They are the ones who are behind the situation at the mall and everybody of Kathlen's class are in there. Kitty we need to bring the x-men back. Call the rest, we have to leave immediately"

"Bobby, we can't. Let the police handle it. If we go, they could lock us up and the school.."

"I know Kitty, but you know that we're the only strong enough to defeat them"

"Are they all back?"

"I don't know, Kathlen just say the brotherhood" Bobby looked Kitty's surprised face, he added.

"I told her about them and everything else that happened"

"Bobby, I don't think Storm would agree on this, we should call them first"

"We're losing time, they are going to hurt them. Maybe they already have done it. We're responsible for them, we can't just sit and do nothing"

Kitty looked at his friend for a second, Bobby was right, they were mentors for these kids, and she couldn't even think how she would feel if anything happens to them.

"I'll call Storm and Logan to let them know what's happening. You gather the rest" said Kitty as she passed thought the wall.

Bobby nodded and went to find Peter and Warren.

* * *

Kitty, Peter and Bobby were in the x-jet ready for departure. Kitty had called Storm. She refused to let them go, but Logan reminded here that they knew what the brotherhood was capable of, and the kids stood no chance if they let the police handle it, so she let them go, and promised they would be home as soon as possible.

Bobby on the other hand couldn't find Warren anywhere. He figured that after their fight he had left school, with one man down. Bobby was nervous that they might not be able to defeat them, he wasn't sure who exactly of the brotherhood were back, but since the mutants who took the cure got their powers back. He imagined that Magneto and Mystique were waiting for them, even if the x-men will be locked down by the government, they will bring the brotherhood with them.


	6. Reasons

**This chapter picks up right where we left Pyro and Kathlen, let me know what you think**

* * *

"It's so sad that nobody is going to recognize your pretty face after I finish with you" said Pyro as he appeared a big flame in his hand

"If it makes you that sad, then maybe you shouldn't do anything to me"

"Nice try"

"Why are you doing this? You could have lived without any trouble; nobody knew you were alive except for Bobby"

"I like trouble, haven't you heard?"

Pyro threw the flame to Kathlen's right, he then made it disappear and created another one, he was playing with her, and she knew it.

"Things are different now, we have rights to protect us. With this you are only going to mess everything up"

"Oh, honey, things are still the same. Humans still hate us. They fear us. They don't want us near them"

"After this, would you blame them?"

Pyro stepped closer to the girl with the flame in his hand, Kathlen could feel the heat from the flame it was so close to her face now.

"What was your name, anyway?" asked Pyro with a smirk

"Why do you want to know?, you're going to kill me anyway"

"I'm curious" Pyro stepped closer to her

Kathlen looked at the guy that was in front of her. He was supposed to be dead, and now he was going to take her life away. She thought about her family, her mom, Derrick, Tom, whom she didn't get the chance to work things up. She thought about her friends that are going to die because of her, she thought about why she had gone to the school in the first place. She thought of the x-men, how they would still come to save them even if they know it's a trap 'cause that's the way they are.

And then she realized that she was going to leave too many things undone. She didn't want to die, and definitely not in the hands of a terrorist. Not without putting on a fight.

"I'm Kathlen, Kathlen Brooks" said the girl to buy herself some time as she concentrated all her straights on using her ability even if it will hurt her. She would make sure it'll hurt him too.

"Cute name, it suits you"

"Thank you" said Kay sarcastically

The girl then, took a deep breath and with her hands tied up, she sent to the man an electrical blast. The action sent the man to the other side of the room, but it also affected Kathlen. She received part of her own electrical discharge, this time a bigger one that made her scream and let bigger burns in her hands.

The electrical discharge Pyro received wasn't enough to knock him out, but it made him dizzy.

"If you plan was to kill me, well you failed" as he tried to get up

"I just wanted to incapacitate you, I'm not a murderer like you"

Pyro laughed

"I have my reasons to do what I do"

"I don't get it, I get that you hate humans. They probably hurt when you were younger, I don't approve the violence, but I get it. I don't understand why you hurt mutants like you, we're the same, we're different from them. If they hate us like you say at least we should stick together. 'Cause eventually would be the majority, and we will exchange roles"

"Wow, I thought that you followed Xavier's ideal, that we were all the same. That we were supposed to be one big happy family, but here you're saying to me that we will eventually rule the world"

"I didn't say rule the world, but our population will increase, natural evolution"

"Why are you at the school, if you don't think like them?

"I have my reasons" said Kay with a dark tone

"Aren't you a cute little box of surprises?" said Pyro smiling

"You may not believe me but I'm glad I met you" he added

Pyro took out of his bag a device that looked like a control panel

"What's that?"

"It's how I'm going to trigger the bombs, and they are all over the mall, not only in this store"

The man walked stumbling to the door

"So, you're not going to kill me anymore?"

"I'm going to trigger all the bombs, and there's one in that air vent, so you're dead anyway. Goodbye sweetie" said Pyro and gave her a blink, soon he was gone.

* * *

Mystique transformed herself into a police officer she had knocked out earlier that day. She was outside the mall with a swat team and other officers. She had decided to stay outside, to make sure, she notated when the x-men arrive. And to make sure, the others policemen agree with her, that the x-men were a danger to society.

The blue skinned woman, now turned officer Adams, was checking with her colleagues some maps of the building, figuring a way they could enter. when she heard the sound of a plane, she realized her "friends" had arrived.

"Oh no, it's the x-men, what are they doing here?" said Adams "Quickly grab them"

A group of several officers run into the x-men who had just come out of the jet, they were pointing their guns at them.

"You're all under arrest, you broke decree nº 5882" One of the officers said

"We know, but our students are in there, please. Let us taken them out, and we then turn ourselves in to the authorities" said Bobby

"And without a fight" said the colonel to Bobby, this one nodded

"No, they will use their abilities to scape, we can't risk to that" said Adams "they need to be imprisoned now"

"Please, they're just teenagers, you know how the brotherhood is. Our students and the humans trap inside will die, if you don't let us help"

"Who said it was the brotherhood, there's no sign of Magneto, or the other blue woman. See Colonel it's a trap, they are probably working with the mutants inside"

Bobby looked at the woman; he was surprised of her hate for them

"One of my students called me. She said the brotherhood was back"

"Officer Adams is right. We haven't seen Magneto or Mystique"

"But she said they were back… maybe " Bobby became quiet

The rest of the x-men were waiting without knowing what to do, surrounded by officers and their guns.

"It's Pyro" said Bobby, knowing that they were going to be in more trouble now

"He's dead" said officer Adams with a severe tone

"He's not. I saw him running away right before Jean collapsed in Alcatraz Island"

"You knew, and you didn't tell us" said the colonel

"I thought he would not cause more trouble without Erik and Mystique. I guess I was wrong"

"Can't we just let the chit-chat for after we save the kids" yelled Kitty where she was standing

"We will capture Pyro and whoever is helping him. And then we leave with you, but let us save our students, please. They're somebody's child. Do you have children, sir?

"His personal live it's not in the matter. You were all forbidden to be active the so called x-men, and you should be detained right away, no exceptions" said Adams looking menacing at Bobby

"You can go inside. You have an hour, if you don't come out. We go in, and we shoot everybody who looks threatening"

"You mean any mutant" said Kitty, who has just walked next to Bobby, the officers had dispersed now

"An hour" reminded the Colonel

Kitty, Peter, Bobby nodded and started walking towards the mall. It was the last time they would work as a team. It was the end of the x-men.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Thanks :)**


	7. Reunited

**AN: Here's the new chapter let me know what you think. Pyro and Bobby reunited!**

* * *

Before the team entered the mall, they heard noises of explosion. It was coming from different parts of the mall. The bombs didn't seem to be big enough to make the mall collapsed but some walls fell. The x-men knew they had to hurry before people get hurt.

Inside the mall it was all blurry, the bombs have triggered, and walls have fallen. The main entrance was destroyed; it was difficult to pass the rubbles. Kitty used her ability to walk through them with her teammates.

The colonel told the x-men that the hostages were in the food court and that they saw on the security cameras that there was a woman and a man terrifying the people in there, but there was no sign of Pyro.

The x-men arrived at the food court, and they saw how a young girl has created a type of shield that contained all of the afraid hostages. They were approximately 25 people in there. Most of the people left when they heard the fire alarm Pyro activated.

Bobby distinguished most of his students in there, but there was no sign of Kathlen.

"Kitty, help Peter free the hostages. I'll go a find Pyro, he must have Kathlen"

"Are you sure you can handle him alone?"

"I did once I can do it now, and this time I won't let him run away"

Kitty and Peter ran towards the two other mutants, while Bobby started the search of his old friend.

Bobby ran through the mall trying to find Pyro and Kathlen. The mall was too big to search in every floor, so he called the Colonel to ask if he could see Pyro or his friend in any of the video cameras. The Coronel told him that most of the cameras went off, but there was a recording of the young mutant from the food court talking to an unknown blonde man an hour ago in the department store. Bobby knew right away that must have been Pyro, so he went there.

Bobby entered the store, he saw clothes, perches and many stuff lying on the floor. He could smell the smoke, it was blurry, definitely a bomb triggered in there, his eyes hurt and he couldn't see well, but he still managed to go on. He then heard a metallic noise, it was coming from the storage room, so he went there.

"Bobby!" yelled Kathlen relieved a big smile appeared on her face, but then it vanished when she realized that if he was there. it was the end for him.

"You shouldn't have come"

"And let the police handle this?, yeah right. Pyro has a powerful mutant, she created some kind of shield or power sphere where she keeps the hostages, including the rest of your classmates but they're still alive, Kitty and Peter are trying to get them out"

"You saw all of them?, even Lila and Jeannie?"

"Yeah, they were all in there except from you, I assumed Pyro had you somewhere else"

"Oh, thank God, I thought they were dead"

Bobby used his power to freeze the rope and break it. He then saw Kay's hands

"Did he do this to you?"

"No, I was wet and I used my power to try to hurt him. And it hurt me too"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He grabbed the thing to trigger the bombs and left, but he didn't trigger the one in here"

"Why do you say that, he did, it' all a mess outside"

"But, he said…"

"Kathlen we have to get out of here, can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Bobby led the way, and Kathlen followed him. But she returned for a second, there was something on her mind, she couldn't let go. She came back to check the air vent, there was a bomb in there, but it never triggered, he never made it triggered.

"Kathlen" Bobby shouted

"I'm coming"

Bobby and Kathlen made it outside the store. There was still no sign of Pyro, so they just continued walking around the mall, trying to find other people trapped. They found two boys, workers at a sandwich shop. They were trapped under a big sign that have fallen on them.

Bobby used her ice to freeze the sign and with a kick he broke it, making possibly to the boys to get out.

"You have to leave with them" told Bobby to Kathlen

"No, I can help you"

"No, you can't, you're hurt. Besides I need you to help them get out of here" he pointed at the two teens.

"Is this the last time I'll see you?"

"Probably" said Bobby hurt

"Thank you, Bobby. I'm sorry I feel like this is my entire fault"

"It's not. Even if you hadn't called me we would have come anyway"

Kathlen hugged Bobby briefly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Even though they have been friend for only a month, he had been a really good friend to her. He had just saved her life and he was going to save her friends' lives too.

"Come on" said Kathlen to the two boys

The three teens ran through the mall, towards the nearest exit.

* * *

Bobby stood in the mall watching the teens ran away, he then continued searching on the third floor, but there was no sign of Pyro, he went down to the second floor, he was going to the stairs when he saw a fireball passed on his right. He immediately turned into iceman.

Bobby shot ice through his hand to his former friend, but he responded shooting fire through his.

"Last time didn't end so well for you, Pyro"

"I took your advice, I've been training"

The fire coming from Pyro increased in intensity, but it was not enough to make Bobby back down. Pyro then with one hand continued fighting Bobby's ice, and with the other he made a circle of fire just like the one he did to Kathlen. Bobby was caught by surprise and this let to Pyro to make the circle bigger, and grabbed from his pocket a little device.

"Surprise?, I've got new tricks that I wanted to show you"

It was getting hard for Bobby to breathe, the flame was getting to him, even together with one hand he froze them, and they appeared again. Soon Pyro clicked the device he was holding, and then it caused a small earthquake, a bomb under them had trigger. Bobby stumbled and fell in the fire, Pyro approached him flame all over his hands. Bobby tried to fight it, but the smoke was too much, he was getting weak, he thought it was the end.

"I waited so long for this, Bobby"

Pyro got closer to make his final move, when a loud noise of glass breaking was heard, and a winged man came flying through the broken window...


	8. Temporary safety

**AN: New chapter so soon? yes I was inspired and I made some changes to the other chapters nothing big just corrected some mistakes. A little bit of bromance**

* * *

The sudden appearance of Warren distracted both men. Bobby and Warren exchanged glances and Iceman immediately kicked Pyro and shot him ice. Warren started flying around to distract Pyro who stumbled and fell, but he started throwing flames to Bobby and Warren. Bobby blocked the flames with his ice while Warren tried to evade them in the air, but one of them hit one of his wings, and he started flying in circles. Pyro took the opportunity to continue shooting flames at Warren. Bobby shot ice to put the fire in Warren's wing out, he then shot at Pyro. This one turned to face Bobby again

"See. I've been training, now I can take you two "

Warren got closer to the land and grabbed a big block of wall, Pyro was focused on shooting flames at Bobby, so he let the block fall on a busy Pyro, this knocked him out.

Bobby exhausted smiled at Warren, while he got closer to where Pyro was lying unconscious.

Warren landed next to his friend.

"Is he dead?"

Bobby felt Pyro's pulse, it was weak, but he was still alive

"No, but let's make sure this time he doesn't get the chance to run away"

The men took the block off Pyro, and they disconnected the cables that gave Pyro the combustion to create fire, they took his lighter too. Warren found some loose wire and they tied him up.

"I thought you have left" Said Bobby to Warren

"I did, but then I saw what was happening and I knew you could never make it without me" said Warren giving his friend a smirk

"Well, I guess that turned out to be true"

They both laugh and hug briefly

"I'm glad you came back, at least for the little time that we have left as x-men"

"Right. I forgot that we're screwed"

"Yeah very much, but right now we need to find Kitty and Peter, they were trying to save the kids"

"Let's go"

The two friends ran through the mall. Bobby called to Colonel to tell him that they caught Pyro, and they can come inside to get him, but that they were still working on freeing the hostages, so they can't get near the food court.

Kitty and Peter got closer to the food court. Peter was going to take care of the young mutant with high speed while Kitty was going to face the girl that has the hostages trapped in the sphere.

Pietro was the first to see the x-men approaching.

"Seems like we have company" said Quicksilver as he ran in circles around the x-men preventing them to continue.

Kitty and Peter exchanges glances and she passed through Pietro without any difficulty. Pietro realized that Kitty was out of the circle and this made him stop running, Peter took the opportunity to give him a punch that sent him to the other side of the room.

"You have talents, the x-men I assume; I've heard so many things about you" said Pietro as he stood up. Peter ran towards him.

"I hope you've heard only the good things" said Kitty as she ran towards Wanda

Each x-men were dealing with one of the brotherhood, besides their abilities they have been trained in combat, this surprised Kitty because Pyro was never really good at that, so they probably received training from someone else.

Bobby and Warren arrived just in time to prevent Wanda to cause another explosion. Warren remained in the air, while Bobby ran to shoot ice to Pietro, he failed a couple of times, but he then froze the ground and Pietro slipped and Bobby immediately froze him and knock him out.

"Nooooo" Wanda screamed and soon the whole mall started shaking, the lights exploded and the sphere where the hostages were held vanished. Bobby and Peter tried to make Wanda stop, while the others help the hostages to run away.

The mall was going to collapse soon, walls were falling and Wanda was immune to Peter and Bobby intends to stop her.

_"It's like Alcatraz Island all over again"_ thought Bobby

* * *

Once they got outside Warren told the Colonel that the mutant inside was too powerful for them, they only way to stop her was to give her the cure. The colonel gave Warren a gun charged with the cure. He told Kitty to stay outside to make sure nobody hurts their students, while he flew inside the mall evaded the pieces of construction falling everywhere.

"You knew that mutants were involved on this" Said Kitty to the colonel

"I didn't, I just assume... That's not what I mean"

"I know exactly what you meant, sir. That if there is any bad situation that police and the army can't handle it must be caused by mutants. Ironically mutants are the ones who just saved a bunch of people's life"

"This is an act of revenge against you. Technically the x-men caused this little girl" said Officer Adams

Kitty didn't know how to respond to that, the officer added

"And you will pay for it, caused all of you will be locked down"

Kitty disgusted by their hate, turned around and went to check on her students.

Warren made it to the food court, he saw Bobby and Peter hiding. He then pointed at Wanda, letting them know they have to create a diversion so he could shoot her the cure. The x-men in the land kept Wanda busy, while Warren flew around and shot her from behind.

Wanda screamed louder and the mall shook harder. One of the pieces of construction fell on Bobby knocking him out, soon Wanda was lying on the floor thanks to the effects of the cure. The mall stopped shaking.

Warren grabbed his friends and flew outside to temporary safety. It was temporary because he knew that out there. People were waiting to lock them down.


	9. Things are still the same

**A/N:** Hey everybody. I know I haven't updated in a while, but a lot has happened in my life in the past few months so I've been really busy and mostly not motivated at all to write, but I got some free time now, and writing does help me unwind, so here's the new chapter let me know what you think.

**PD:** I dedicate this chapter, and everything a do from now on to my dad who passed away a month ago. Wherever you are I promise you, I'll make you proud :)

* * *

The swat team entered what was left of the mall, they took under custody Pietro and Wanda. Pyro was already locked down in a car. Meanwhile some of the x-men were checking on the students, and the others who had been injured were receiving medical attention.

Peter and Warren were checking that all the students were safe, Kathlen had received first aid, but she still had to go to the hospital to treat her burns. Kitty was with Bobby in an ambulance, he was still unconscious.

The colonel approached Kitty while she was watching Bobby being treated.

"Miss, we had a deal"

"My friend needs medical attention"

"He will go to the hospital first, once he's fine he will go to prison"

Kitty nodded. If she wanted to run away, she couldn't let Bobby behind, beside there was no place they all could hide, they knew about the school and that was the only safe place for them.

The colonel walked towards Peter and Warren who were explaining to the students why they were not returning to the school

"The police will take you to the school, once you get there, you go to your rooms, and of course you're not allowed to leave the school"

"This is not fair, the x-men just saved the life to many people, the brotherhood are the ones to need to be sent to jail" said Lila

"Yes, the brotherhood needs to be punished, not you" another student said

"We infringement the law, even if it was to save you, we need to assume the consequences" said Peter he added "The school will continue functioning, Storm and Logan will still be in charge of it, they weren't here so they won't take them in"

"No, we can't let this happen, we won't let this happen, you're innocent" said James as he started moving fast around his classmates

The colonel approached the former x-men with a couple of officers to let them know it was time to leave. James saw them and he immediately stood in their way.

"You can't take them"

Warren ran towards James and grabbed his arm to pull him back

"We appreciate it kid, but you'll only complicate everything more"

James looked at Warren with sorrow, and he returned defeated with his classmates.

Peter, Warren and Kitty said goodbye to their students. Peter was the only one of them who was actually their teacher, but these students represent all the ones in the mansion who they couldn't say goodbye to.

Before Kitty entered the police car, Kathlen ran towards her

"I'll look after him" said Kathlen

"Who?"

"Bobby. I also need to go the hospital; I will make sure they don't hurt him"

"Thank you" said Kitty with a genuine smile on her face

"I'm really sorry"

"It's not your fault; we would have come even if you hadn't called us"

"That's what Bobby said"

Kitty smiled at her again, and said goodbye. An officer closed the car's door and told them there were leaving now. Warren, Peter and Kitty looked at each other, they didn't know exactly where they were taking them, a terrified expression came across their faces, when they realized that they were going to be separated once they get wherever they were going. Tears started falling on Kitty's face while Warren hugged her.

"We'll be okay" said Warren trying to convince more to himself than to Kitty

Kathlen just stood there watching the police take the x-men. In a movie or TV show they would have been the heroes, but in reality they're going to an especially prison for people like them, people like her.

_"Pyro was right"_ Kathlen thought "_Things are still the same"_

* * *

The former x-men arrived to the MRD (Mutant Response Division), where over the years mutants who had done criminal acts were kept. The building complex had the most develop security systems with hundreds of guard surrounding the installations.

The guards escorted them to their respective cells. Woman and men were kept in different sides of the building. The men were going to be on the same side, but Kitty was going to be all alone.

Kitty was the first one to be escorted to her cell. The girl hugged her friends goodbye. She couldn't contain her tears any longer.

Warren hugged her one more time and whispered in her ear

"Bobby would have wanted to give this. Be strong Kitty. Logan and Storm will figure something out"

"It's time to go" said a guard and he with others escorted the men to their cells as well

Kitty looked at her friends one more time. She didn't know when she will see them again. And worst she didn't know if they would be safe in there.

Meanwhile the guys were arriving to their individual cells. Each cell was secure with electrical fences that fried anything that touch them. All the guards in the hall had guns loaded with tranquilizers and cure dosis. Escaping was no really an option.

Peter and Warren were given a uniform that consisted in black pants and a white T-shirt. Then they were locked in.

The winged man and the man of steel started to change into their new uniform, replacing the x-men one.

"It's over, isn't it? Said Peter from the cell next to Warren

"Logan and Storm won't leave us here, they won't stop until they figure it out something" said Warren as he put the T-shirt on

"It's only the two of them now. How will they manage to keep the school going?

"I don't know, but they have to"

"Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you decided to come back"

"Well, I'm not. I could be in a yacht right now with a gorgeous blonde by my side. Here I'm stuck with you"

"Don't worry. Bobby will arrive soon. And you will get your blonde""

The both men laughed forgetting for a second that they were prisoners now

"Do you really think we will get out of here?"

"We have to have faith"

Warren stood in silence thinking about everything that had happened during the day. Bobby was hurt. Kitty was alone and scared on the other side of the building. The school only had two teachers. And to top of that, entire he was imprisoned in a facility for criminal mutants. Mutants who have killed, robbed, deceived and did many other bad things were in that building. Warren was among them now.


End file.
